A. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to energy meters, and more specifically, relates to energy meters having the flexibility to perform various types of metering functions.
B. Related Art
In the art of energy metering, those skilled in the art typically view a meter as being composed of two (2) basic components--a metering component and a register component. The metering component is coupled to a power distribution network and generates signals indicative of power consumption. These signals are passed to the register component which performs such functions as storing the signals in a time-of-use format or a demand-type format.
Once a month or so, a meter reader is dispatched to "read" the meter. In some cases, reading a meter may simply involve downloading the register component memory into a portable electronic memory storage device carried by the meter reader.
Recently, meter manufacturers have begun manufacturing the metering component and register component in fully solid state form. This transition is due, at least in part, to the desire of power utility companies to have energy meters with the flexibility to perform a wide array of functions. Such flexibility can only be provided using solid state technology.
One significant and potential cost-saving feature made possible with the transition to solid state technology is to provide "convertible" meters. This means that the register component can be converted from performing, for example, demand-only functions to demand and time-of-use functions. The register component, therefore, is convertible from one function to other functions.
Until now, however, such convertibility was only provided by removing the register component and substituting another register component capable of performing the desired function. For example, a demand-only register component would be removed from the meter and replaced with a demand and time-of-use register component. Rather than being "convertible", these register components actually are "replaceable" modules. An example of a modular register component is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,213.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a truly convertible register which does not require removing and replacing one register component for another in order to change register function.